Until the World Has Stopped Revolving
by Aeris Gainsborough
Summary: Someone or something is kidnapping the former Avalanche members one by one. They have to find out who, or else none of them will be left. Please r/r!
1.

Vincent trudged through the tall grasses of the plains around Gongaga. He paused, sensing something was wrong. He whirled around and fired his Death Penalty at some bushes. A monster fell out, a smoking hole in its head. Turning back around, Vincent continued his way to Cosmo Canyon. He had to warn RedXIII about the- His   
enhanced ears picked up something, and he spun to his right. But he was too slow for the creature, as it sliced its 'hand' through Vincent's chest. He let out a howl, ready to transform into the Chaos beast, and the monster kicked him hard, knocking all the air from Vincent's lungs. He grunted in surprise, and fired some random shots. The monster hit him again, and Vincent finally collapsed, unconcious.   
Someone giggled from behind the bushes. "Foolish human," she said emotionlessly. "I wonder why Hojo used him." She waved her hand, and the monster exploded, leaving nothing of itself anywhere. The young girl pulled Vincent's arm around her neck, and they disappeared. 


	2. 

Cloud walked into Tifa's new bar (which was still called Tifa's 7th Heaven) in Kalm, narrowly avoiding a drunken man's punch. "Hey Teef!" he called.  
  
She looked up from the glasses, and smiled. "Cloud! You're back already?"  
  
He sat down on a stool in front of her and looked around. Not many people were in the large bar. "Yeah, I felt like I was being followed, so I came back."  
  
"Followed?"  
  
Cloud nodded. "It was strange... But it was probably just paranoia."  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Tifa said doubtfully. "And, RedXIII called on the PHS. He said that Vincent was supposed to visit him yesterday in Cosmo Canyon, but he never showed."  
  
"Well, Vincent probably forgot or didn't feel like it. You know how the guy is," Cloud said cheerfully.  
  
She shook her head. "No, he wouldn't have. RedXIII said Vincent sounded really urgent, but was afraid to say what he was worried about over the PHS."  
  
"Oh. Think it has something to do with Jenova again?"  
  
"No! We killed it, it's dead! It can't be back!" Tifa wailed.   
  
Some people looked up from their drinks. Cloud ducked his head. "Tifa, I know the Jenova's dead. But maybe something happened..."  
  
"Whatever." She checked her watch and raised her voice. "Alright everyone! Time to go!!"  
  
The drunken people mumbled and grumbled, and only a few got up and left. The rest stared stupidly. And one said, "Make us ya whore."  
  
Cloud and Tifa looked at each other for a split second, then jumped over to the few idiots still in the bar. They lifted them up, and threw them out the door. Tifa ran after them and locked the door quickly so they couldn't get back in. "Thanks Cloud."  
  
"Glad to've helped," he answered grinning. "Hey, let's call RedXIII to see if Vincent finally showed up."  
  
"Alright." Tifa dialed the number for Red on her PHS, then yanked it away from her ear. "Ouch! What the-"   
  
From where he was standing, Cloud could hear the fuzzy, staticky sound coming from the phone. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. I dialed his number, and..." Tifa frowned. "Do you think... this has anything to do with Vincent?"  
  
"Maybe." Cloud thought for a moment. "Let's go to Cosmo Canyon."  
  
"Now? It's already ten o'clock!"  
  
"So? If we take a gold chocobo, we'll be at Cosmo Canyon by tomorrow morning."  
  
Tifa sat down. "Cloud, you can't decide to go to another continent on a spur-of-the-moment decision like this."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
She sighed. "Let's try to sleep for now okay? We can leave tomorrow morning."  
  
Cloud frowned. "No! Vincent and RedXIII might be in trouble! The sooner we get to Cosmo Canyon, the sooner we can find out what happened to them!"   
  
Tifa still looked unconvinced. "But Cloud... right this second?"  
  
"You can sleep on the way there okay? I promise," Cloud pleaded.  
  
"Alright," she said, defeated. "Let me just get our materia."  
  
"I thought we gave it all to Yuffie."  
  
"Not all of it," she replied, grinning. "I'm not that stupid!"  
  
"Thanks, Teef," Cloud said, mirroring her grin.  
  
"Go get Koiyo ready," she called over her shoulder, hurrying to the upstairs part of the bar.   
  
Cloud walked out to their mini-chocobo stable where his prized gold chocobo Koiyo was sleeping. "Hey, girl wake up," he whispered, poking her neck. She let out a small wark, but didn't wake up. "Koiyo! We have to go to Cosmo Canyon!" he exclaimed. She opened one of her eyes and let out a small 'kweh', as if to say 'Gimme a snack and I might let you ride me halfway across the world'. "Alright, here's a Mimett green." She greedily gulped it down, then looked at Cloud expectantly, like she was saying 'Is that it? You cheapskate'. "I'll give you lots more on the way, okay?" Koiyo warked and leaned down, inviting Cloud to climb on top of her. "Thanks."  
  
He rode her out to the front of 7th Heaven, where Tifa was waiting. She pulled herself up behind him, and handed him some materia. "Here's a Mime, Restore, Bolt and Ice," she said as she handed them to him.  
  
"Can you stick them in my sword?" he asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Then you can sleep most of the way to the canyon."  
  
"Good. I'm exhausted after today's brawls and kicking some drunken ass."  
  
Cloud laughed, and kicked Koiyo to make her trot out of Kalm to Cosmo Canyon.  
  
  
On the way, they had to pass by Midgar, which had miraculously survived Meteor and was being repopulated. The old Shinra building was heavily damaged and nobody even thought about restoring it. They had enough problems with the rest of the city already. So no one would suspect of something happening in it.   
  
The young girl appeared suddenly in it, right in the center of Hojo's lab. She threw RedXIII down on the floor. "He's one of them," she said in a robotic voice.  
  
Another hissed out of nowhere, with the same flat tones. "How many are left?"  
  
"Only a few. I'm not very sure."  
  
"Let's hurry and get them. I'm rather eager to see what our professor has in store for the world." The young girl smiled thinly at the man's response, and disappeared again. She reappeared in the heart of Kalm, striding towards Tifa's Seventh Heaven. 


	3. 

Tifa opened her eyes and found herself at the Cosmo Canyon inn. After stretching and yawning, she got up and went out to the 'lobby'. She could see Cloud sitting by the flame outside, along with some elders. As she watched, they all stood up, and Cloud started back towards her. Tifa hurried out the door and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"RedXIII's missing too," he replied glumly.  
  
"So now it's him and Vincent?"  
  
"And Elena."  
  
Cloud and Tifa turned to the new speaker. "Reno!?"  
  
Reno grinned sloppily. "What, expecting Sephiroth?"  
  
Tifa narrowed her eyes, about to speak, but Cloud cut her off. "Elena's missing?"  
  
"Yeah. She disappeared a few days ago, and me n' Rude were searching the area." He turned away. "No sign of her. It's the Weapon..."  
  
"Weapon??"  
  
"You wouldn't know." He started walking away to the exit of the canyon.  
  
"Reno wait!" Tifa cried. "What Weapon? Where're our friends?!?!"  
  
He stopped. "I don't know. Even if I did, it's none of your business."  
  
"If it has to do with dissapearances of Avalanche members and Weapons, Reno, it is our business!" Cloud snapped angrily, his hand resting on his Ultima Weapon.  
  
Reno looked up suddenly. "I won't have to explain it." Tifa and Cloud stared at him blankly. "It's already here."  
  
"Wha!?" They looked up and their eyes immediately widened. Tifa tightened her fists into balls and Cloud unsheathed his sword.  
  
"Do you have Knights of the Round?" Reno asked, also taking out his weapon.  
  
"No. Yuffie took it after Meteor."  
  
"Great, Spike!"  
  
The few people who had been lounging around the canyon were already gone, fearing the Weapon that was closing in on them.  
  
"Which one is that?" Tifa wondered aloud.   
  
Cloud squinted. "...Emerald. The water based Weapon! Got Ifrit?"  
  
"Nope. Yuffie."  
  
"That's wonderful!"  
  
The Emerald Weapon loomed above and seemed to be searching the canyon. When it 'saw' Cloud, Tifa and Reno, it let out a roar, zooming in on them. They tensed up.  
  
"Ultimate End!"  
  
The 3 looked up at the stairs leading to the item's shop. "Yuffie!"  
  
Yuffie jumped down, grinning. "Hi!"  
  
"Yuffie, what-" Tifa began.  
  
Reno cutted in. "Excuse me, but there is a Weapon right above ready to kill us here, so, let's run!!"  
  
"Crap! You guys have a Mime??" Yuffie cried, looking back at the Weapon, who was on its last knight.   
  
Cloud answered, "I do! Mime!" The knights reappeared, ready to unleash their fury again.  
  
"What now?" Tifa said, between breaths. They were running down the main set of stairs in Cosmo Canyon. She could see Koiyo, warking like mad. Another 2 chocobos were next to her, and beside that chocobo was Rude on one of his own.  
  
Yuffie clambored up on the mystery chocobo. "Let's see if we can get it's attention away from Cosmo Canyon!"  
  
Reno got on the other one. "You guys go ahead! We're outta here!" He swiftly kicked his chocobo and he and Rude left the few Avalanche members alone.  
  
Cloud and Tifa climbed onto Koiyo and started running out towards the ocean. "Cloud! The Emerald Weapon'll have an advantage underwater!" Tifa said.  
  
"Just as long as we get it away from Cosmo Canyon!"   
  
The final, 13th knight finished its attack on the Weapon. Seeming barely even fazed, it immediately turned it's attention back to Yuffie, Cloud, and Tifa. Letting out a howl that nearly shook the planet, it gave chase.  
  
"Shit!" Cloud cursed. "Get ready!" He slowed Koiyo to a stop, and Yuffie did the same with her chocobo.  
  
The Emerald Weapon came closer and was on top of them in a second. It screeched again, and flew right past them. It crashed into the ocean, and vanished.   
  
"Whoa..." Yuffie whispered. She raised her voice. "What was that??"  
  
Cloud looked out over the plains. The former Turks were gone.   
  
"It looked like it was after us. But when it had a perfect oppurtunity to attack us, it ran," Tifa said thoughtfully.  
  
"It was probably hurt real bad by my materia!" Yuffie boasted.  
  
"Your materia!? It was ours first!"  
  
Cloud sighed. He kicked Koiyo, and they started back to the canyon.  
  
  
The girl stared emptilly into space. She was unaware of the man who stood behind her. "Hi."  
  
She jumped a bit, and said to the blue-haired boy, "Don't scare me like that."  
  
He smiled thinly and sat down on the cold metallic floor beside her. "Heard you found them at Cosmo Canyon."  
  
She nodded wordlessly, then said, "There was something... odd."  
  
"Odd?"  
  
"They were... familiar."  
  
"Of course they were. They're Avalanche."  
  
"That's not it. I mean... never mind." They sat in silence, staring into nothingness. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Cloud," Tifa said on the way back to the canyon, "what were you talking about with the elders?"  
  
"Just trying to find any clues to why RedXIII disappeared. All they said was that he had been waiting for Vincent, but Vincent never showed. Then just the other day RedXIII went into his observatory and never came out. There was a sign of a light struggle, but that's it. No other clues," he explained.  
  
"And now it's RedXIII, Vincent, and Elena," Yuffie added. "Maybe the three have something in common."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I dunno. Just a suggestion." They rode in silence the rest of the way.   
  
  
The girl walked slowly down a street in Midgar. Everyone bustling by in the mid-day traffic didn't even notice her. That's how she wanted to be... ignored. It was better than having everyone staring at you, thinking-  
  
Someone ran into her at that moment. "Oops! Sorry lady," the little boy said.  
  
"It's okay," she responded. She watched as the boy ran down the street, happy as can be. "Stupid child." Continuing her walk, she finally reached her destination: The office of Midgar's new mayor, Reeve. Lifting her arm swiftly, a light engulfed the sector, and she vanished.  
  
Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie sat around the Cosmo Candle. "We should call everyone else to warn them," Tifa said worridly.  
  
"I guess we should," Cloud answered absently, deep in thought.  
  
Yuffie jumped up suddenly as if she had been stabbed with a pin. "Oh! I just remembered! The Weapon we saw earlier? Well, there's at least one more, and I think it's the Sapphire Weapon!"  
  
"Yuffie, what do you mean? When? Where?!"  
  
"Calm down, Cloud! I saw it... a few days ago... by Wutai. I was just sitting on top of Da Chao, when I saw the thing just pop out of nowhere. It looked towards Wutai, then flew away to the north."  
  
"Why is the Planet making Weapons again? Is something wrong?" Tifa wondered.  
  
"It has to be related to the disappearances of the others."  
  
"Duh," snapped Yuffie. "Besides, they're not the only ones who've disappeared."  
  
Cloud lifted his eyes from the bright flame. "Who else has?"  
  
"Eric Trisa. He's an ex-First Class Soldier in Wutai. He vanished a few months ago."  
  
"I'll be right back," Tifa said abruptly, stood up, and walked to the inn.  
  
Yuffie watched her. "What's wrong with Tifa?"  
  
"I'm not sure...." Cloud watched Tifa's dissapearing figure.   
  
"Is she sleepy? 'Cause I know I am! I was riding that stupid warker all night and all morning! It was a pain in the ass! All that trouble just to save you two. If you'll excuse me now, I think I'm gonna go get some sleep." Yuffie stood up and started to follow Tifa.  
  
"Wait! What am I supposed to do?" Cloud exclaimed, jumping up.  
  
She waved her hand. "Oh, go do some... guy stuff! Y'know, get drunk, score with some Wall Market girls, that sorta thing!"  
  
"Yuffie, that's Cid, not me!"  
  
"Whatever! Good night!" Yuffie scampered off, heading to the stairs.  
  
"Where're you going? The inn's that way!"  
  
"I'm not staying at the inn. I'm going up to the observatory!"  
  
Cloud sighed. "I guess I'll never understand girls."  
  
  
Reeve looked up at his intercom. "Yes?"  
  
"A young girl is here to see you, sir. She's claiming to be your neice."  
  
He smiled. "Alright, send her in." Reeve looked at his desk. After undertaking the task of rebuilding Midgar, he barely had any time to himself. He had practically even forgotten how to work Cait Sith! Now, what was his neice's name again? Susie? Sally?...  
  
"Hello. Uncle Reeve."   
  
Wait a sec. He had been an only child... so how could he have a niece!? Reeve stared at the girl who entered his office. She couldn't be older than 15, with straight, dirty blonde hair and the strangest eyes he had ever seen. They were green, but had no pupils... "Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
She smirked, and Reeve shuddered. It was the same smirk Sephiroth had had... "Just a shadow. No one truly important to know about."  
  
"Why are you here?!" Reeve reached for the little red button on his desk to call in security.  
  
"You worked for Shinra. I need you."  
  
He was taken aback. "Wha-!?"  
  
"Before you were the head of Urban Developement, you were a Second-Class SOLDIER. You were infused with Mako."  
  
Reeve frowned angrily. "How do you know that? It was erased from all the Shinra records!"  
  
"Shinra records, yes. Not from the Junon backup records."  
  
"Anyway, I barely have Mako anymore," he snapped gritting his teeth.  
  
"So? You still have a sufficient amount. Now come with me." The girl reached out her hand.  
  
"Shit!" Reeve cursed, and let his finger go, above the button. Suddenly a hand shot out, gripping his throat tightly. He gasped in shock and reached down for the button again. Another hand bolted out, and grabbed it. The hand slowly began to crush Reeve's fist. He let out a loud, coughing gasp in pain and fear. "Cl...ou..d...." he managed to whisper, before he faded out, memorizing the smug look on the young girl's face. 


	5. Chapter 5

Yuffie walked aimlessly around in RedXIII's observatory. "Gawd, this is so boring!" she exclaimed suddenly. "Without that big cat to tease, there's nothing to do here!" She looked over at some old photographs he had, standing on a small table. And lots of large books. "This guy needs to get out more. Maybe, when we find him, I'll make him come with me all the way back to Wutai!"  
  
"Yuffie!"  
  
"What??" Yuffie turned around. No one was behind her. She checked outside, but no one was there either. "...Huh?.." She began to remember something.  
  
"Yuffie Kisaragi! You know your father wouldn't want you to do that, now don't you?"  
  
"No, Ayumi," she had replied, sniffing a little.   
  
"Then give back the nice man's materia."  
  
"Oooo-kkeeeyy...." Little Yuffie lifted up the orbs and someone snatched it out of her hand.  
  
Little Yuffie looked sadly up at the girl, Ayumi. Ayumi bent down to be eye-level with her. "Already a tough materia theif at age two, eh? How about a money theif too?"  
  
"Nuh-uh! Only materia, 'cause it's really pretty," Yuffie answered stubbornly.  
  
"Alright then, sweetie pie. But did you know..." She leaned in closer, and so did Yuffie, "... it's bath time for little girls!"  
  
"Eep!" Yuffie screeched, and before she could get away Ayumi had her arms wrapped aorund her, and was carrying Yuffie back to her house. "I dun wanna!"  
  
"But, Yuffie-Pie, you're dirty. You need a bathis!"  
  
"Mm-mm!"   
  
Ayumi smiled to herself. "If you doo...." She walked into Yuffie's house, then her bathroom, "I might give you a materia...."  
  
"Okey!" Before Ayumi could even touch the water faucet, Yuffie had stripped and was jumping up and down. "Materia! Materia! Materia!"  
  
Ayumi giggled. "You're a silly girl, Yuffie! Or shall I say, Miss Kisaragi?" She mock-bowed.  
  
"No! The Shinra'll take over Wutai before I get a chance to rule it," Yuffie said poutingly.   
  
She frowned. "Shinra? Here!?"  
  
Yuffie stopped bouncing. "Uh-huh. Why?"  
  
Ayumi turned on the water for the large bath. "Because. Well, do you remember my brother, Eric?"  
  
"Yeah! When's he coming back?" She pouted.  
  
"He's in SOLDIER! Which means when the Shinra comes, so will he! He'll come and visit us again."  
  
"Yay! I miss him!" Yuffie cried.  
  
Ayumi checked the water. "Almost ready, Yuffie-pie. After this, it's nappy-time, though."  
  
She pouted... again. "Uh-uh!"  
  
Ayumi took out a yellow materia. "Then I guess I'll have to give this Steal materia to Eric when he comes..."  
  
Yuffie suddenly ran to the bathtub. "OK! OK! Mateeeeeriaaaa!"  
  
"Time now, Yuffie-Pie."  
  
  
"Yuffie!"  
  
She jerked her head away from RedXIII's pictures, angry to be back in the present. "What Cloud!?!"  
  
Cloud burst through the door. "Eric Trisa vanished a while ago right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said. Why?"  
  
He walked over to her. "Turns out him and Tifa knew each other."  
  
"That's why she was upset?" He nodded. "Well, Eric was in SOLDIER. He was stationed temporarily in Midgar... about 6 years ago."  
  
"Cloud! Yuffie! Hurry!"  
  
"Tifa!?" Cloud and Yuffie exclaimed, and ran down to the weapons shop. "What's wrong?" Cloud asked urgently.  
  
"Follow me!" Tifa ran back down the other set of stairs and to the inn, with Cloud and Yuffie close behind. "Look!" She pointed to the television.  
  
"...Realated to our main story tonight, a building in Kalm was blown up. Formerly known as Tifa's Seventh Heaven, it was destroyed early this morning. A young lady was seen entering moments before. She's described as a blonde, about 5'5. Officials are still searching for her body. Coming up next, the dissapearance of Midgar's new mayor."  
  
Cloud gaped. "Seventh Heaven was destroyed!?"  
  
"And Reeve's been kidnapped too!" Tifa added.  
  
"Red, Vincent, Elena, now Reeve. Someone must really hate Shinra and AVALANCHE," Yuffie said, leaning on a bench. "I wonder if they have a picture of that girl."  
  
They heard a phone ring, and Cloud realized it was his PHS. "Yeah? Cid! Calm down... yes, Tifa and I are safe, at Cosmo Canyon.... Huh? No, Red's missing, and so's Vincent and Elena. I'm positive... Emerald Weapon?? And another?"  
  
"What's he saying, Cloud?" Yuffie demanded impatiently  
  
"Hold on a sec, Cid." Cloud took the phone away from his face and said, "Cid says he saw a Weapon near the Nibelheim Mako Reactor yesterday, and today a strange new one was there."  
  
"But we destroyed all the Weapons! Is there a new threat to the Planet?" Tifa said, mostly to herself, and sat down on the bench next to Yuffie.  
  
He shrugged. "Hey Cid, can you wait until we get to Rocket Town? Great." Cloud closed his PHS and said, "He wants us to go to Rocket Town. He says he wants to go check out the Weapon."  
  
"And we get to come along for the ride, right?" Yuffie guessed, and moaned as Cloud nodded. "Damn that airship...."  
  
  
Vincent opened his eyes. He saw the girl who had brought him there. She was smiling smugly, as if she were better than him. "All that's left is those pesky Turks and Cloud Strife," she said. "They'll be easy to get."  
  
"Why... are you...?" he croaked out. Speaking was suddenly difficult, and so was breathing.  
  
She tossed her head. "You'll know soon enough." The girl turned and seemed to fade away into the shadows. Vincent blinked and stared hard, then passed out.  
  
Okay, took me a while, but now I'm finished. Thanx for the reviews, please give me more! I'm going on vacation next Saturday, so I'll try to get another chapter up before then. BTW, I was the first Aeris Gainsborough, so why are people copying me? . J/K Okay, now I think I'll go back to my room.... 


	6. Chapter 6

While crossing over the Nibelheim Mountains, Cloud suddenly asked, "Yuffie, on cargo ships and the Highwind you get sick. But on chocobos you don't. Why is that?"  
  
Yuffie grinned. "I dunno. I guess I'm more used to chocobos than ships."  
  
"Yeah, but chocobos rock more," he insisted, "so you should be getting sicker.  
  
"I'm more used to chocobos."  
  
"But..."  
  
Tifa sighed. "Cloud....."  
  
"Hmph!" They rode in silence the rest of the way to Rocket Town  
  
As they entered, someone shouted, "Hey, lookout!!"  
  
Yuffie was almost knocked off her chocobo as something hit her on the side of her head. "HEY!!"  
  
A little girl ran to her and picked up the ball. "Sorry lady on a funny birdy," she said and ran back to her friends.  
  
Yuffie glared after her. "Gawd...." She, Cloud and Tifa dismounted their chocobos and went straight to Cid's house. "Cid?"  
  
Shera poked her head out of the workroom (where the car is, I dunno what's called...). "Oh hi guys! Cid's out back working on the Highwind."  
  
"Thanks Shera," Tifa said as an explosion rocked the house, promptly followed by a long string of very loud curses. Everyone blinked.  
  
Cloud raised his eyebrow. "Those poor children out there...."  
  
Yuffie cracked up. "True." She ran out the door. "Yo Cid! I hope you realized that you've scarred several children for the rest of their lives!" Cloud and Tifa followed her.  
  
"Dammit if I care!" Cid shot back. His entire face was black with oily dirt, except for his eyes where his goggles had been. "We got more important things to worry about!"  
  
"When we were passing Mt. Nibel we didn't see any Weapons," Tifa said. "But at Cosmo Canyon there was one. Emerald, I think."  
  
"Damn." He wiped his face.   
  
Suddenly someone screamed. "Weapon! It's at the mountains again! Aaahhh!!!!!"  
  
"Guess that's our cue," Cloud said, shrugging.  
  
"Whaddya ladies waiting for? Get on!" Cid snapped and started up the ladder. Cloud and Tifa followed, while Yuffie groaned but did also.  
  
  
The strange girl jumped down to the entrance of the Nibel Mako Reactor. Tuning out the loud growls of the Sapphire Weapon behind her, she entered the musty smelling building. She jumped off the first platform and into the next room. Staring at the strange... containers, she climbed the stairs to the small and final chamber.  
  
"Jenova...." she muttered and her eyes widened. The entire Jenova wasn't  
there. All that was there was its head, perched on top of a bloody mechanical body. She stared at it, and it stared boldly back. A horrible feeling clawed at her chest, and she fell onto one knee, gasping. Angry, she raised her hand and the Jenova head was encased by a bright bolt of electricity. Once it had vanished, so had the head. She sighed. "What... was that?"  
  
"They're here. Get Cloud Strife," a voice said in her head. She stood up, and walked out of the room.  
  
  
"Whoa! What is that?" Tifa said in awe, as they circled the massive Weapon.  
  
"Sapphire. The Shinra destroyed it almost right away, 'member? When Cloud was crazy and you and Barret were about to be executed!" Cid replied. "Take over," he added to the learner pilot.  
  
"Yessir!"  
  
As they and Cloud ran out, Cloud said to Yuffie, "C'mon, fresh air'll be good for you."  
  
"Ugghhh...." He helped her out to the deck. Her eyes opened and she forgot about her sickness. "We're up against that??"  
  
"Are we gonna fight it here or parachute down?" Cloud asked Cid.  
  
"Errm....."  
  
Tifa squinted down at the old reactor. "Hey! Are those the Turks??"  
  
They all looked. Two people wearing bright blue suits were standing near the Weapon. At that moment, it seemed to notice them.  
  
"Can they kill it?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"No! Not if there's only 2 of them!" Cloud said angrily and grabbed a parachute.  
  
Cid grabbed onto his arm. "No need for that! Land us!!" he shouted down to the cockpit.  
  
Jumping off the edge once they had hit the ground, the Weapon let out a roar and slammed one of it's 'hands' into the Turks. Reno and Rude slammed against the mountains, and a young girl ran out of the reactor.  
  
  
"Grab them!" the voice said and she ran to them The one (Reno?) was trying to stand up, so she grabbed the unconcious one (Tseng/Rude?) and dragged him to the Sapphire Weapon. Climbing up onto it, she stared at the approaching people and immediately noticed Cloud Strife but couldn't do anything about it. The Weapon roared and flew up, heading west.  
  
  
Cloud and the others stared at it, oblivious to the girl but noticing Rude up on it. "Reno??" Tifa exclaimed and they ran over to him, except for Yuffie who was just staring up at the Weapon.  
  
"Yuff? You okay?" Cid asked, concerned at her suddenly pale complexion.  
  
"Yeah... just thought I saw... nevermind." She ran over to the rest of Avalanche.  
  
  
She sighed, and looked over at Rude. "What's wrong? You sound upset."  
  
The girl looked over at the head of the Weapon. "Seryl... I don't like the Jenova. I found it's head and destroyed it."  
  
"Hojo and Odine won't be happy," the Weapon, or Seryl replied mentally.  
  
"Too bad. We were created to protect the Planet, not to help them destroy it."  
  
"Wyona, we can't go against them."  
  
"Who says?"  
  
"We were created to assist them whenever possible. We can't go against them. Now that you've destroyed the Jenova head, they'll be furious with us...."  
  
"That's their own problem," Wyona said shortly, looking out over the narrow continent they were passing over. "Now all that's left is Reno and Cloud. They'll be easy."  
  
Seryl didn't reply.  
  
Soo, maybe I'll get 2 chapters up before I leave for vacation. The girl finally has a name!! And Odine... I wonder where HE came from. Mwhahaha... *cough* Anyway, I was wondering if anyone's figured out my plot yet. The entire thing. Hm.... Please r/r!!! Laterz --Aeris 


	7. Chapter 7

Ayumi ran to the dojo. "Yuffie!"  
  
She looked up from her animals. "Yumi! Hiya!"  
  
"Hey Yuffie! Guess what! Eric's coming home now! He's on his way on that ship over there! See?" She pointed over across the ocean where a ship was on the horizen.  
  
"Yay! Let's go!" Little Yuffie ran down the path to dock.  
  
Aymui hurried after her. After reaching the dock, they waited as the ship docked, and saw a man dressed in a First Class Soldier uniform get off. "Eric!" Ayumi yelled.  
  
He looked over at them, and grinned. "Yumi! Yuffie! Heeyy!!!"  
  
Ayumi ran up and hugged him. Yuffie wrapped her arms around their legs. He let go of Ayumi and leaned down to be eye level with Yuffie. "Yuffie-Pie! You've gotten big since since I last saw you!" He picked her up.  
  
"Weee!" she squealed, and they all headed back to Yuffie's house.  
  
  
Later that night, Ayumi had put her to bed and started talking to Eric in her room. He was staying in her room, since he didn't really have his own. "Eric, Yuffie said that the Shinra are going to attack Wutai."  
  
He sighed. "Yes. I'm sorry, but we are."  
  
She sat up sharply. "What!?"  
  
"I'm sorry. But, in one week Sephiroth is coming. And so's half the Soldier army."  
  
Ayumi didn't say anything. Then, "The Great Sephiroth... we won't have a chance. What are you gonna? Fight for Shinra, or fight for Wutai?"  
  
"I don't know. You and Yuffie are gonna hide in Da Chao, right?"  
  
Her expression hardened. "No. I've been training snce I was 6 years old. I'm 16 now, I'm fighting them. I'm going to fight Sephiroth, and I'm gonna win."  
  
Eric sat up too, and glared up at her. "No! That's suicide, no matter how good you are!   
You are not fighting Sephiroth, understand?"  
  
"I don't care! I'm not gonna take this lying down!" With that, Ayumi flopped back down and turned out the light.  
  
In the dark, Eric layed down too and said, "Ayumi, I forbid you to fight Sephiroth. Understand?" She didn't say anything.  
  
  
Yuffie sat on Cid's roof, remembering the conversation she overheard 14 years ago. Staring up at the starry sky, she sighed and remembered something else. On that Weapon... a girl was on it, next to Rude. "Yumi... I don't believe what Eric said. It would take more than a single bullet to kill you."  
  
A noise made her jump, and Yuffie looked over the the ladder. Tifa climbed up next to her. "Oh, hi Teef."  
  
"Hey, what are you doing all alone up here?" Tifa asked, looking up too.  
  
"Just... thinking." She paused, then continued. "When I was little, a girl used to take care of me, Ayumi Trisa; Eric Trisa's little sister. When Soldier attacked, she left me in Da Chao and helped fight. I heard she had attacked Sephiroth, but no one knew anything else. Then she was murdered. It was sometime around this date, I'm not sure the exact one."  
  
Tifa blinked in surprise. "Wow. How... old was she?"  
  
"Sixteen. That's why I'm not so happy right now," Yuffie said, smiling lightly.  
  
"Oh.... Was she murdered by Soldier or Sephiroth?"  
  
"I don't know. She was shot. I always thought that it had been Sephiroth, but in the Gold Saucer, after Dyne had shot the people we thought it was Sephiroth. But Cloud had said that he never uses a gun. So, I don't know who killed her."  
  
"Do you think you'll find out soon?"  
  
"I want to find Eric and ask him. I hadn't had time since we defeated Sephiroth, and now he's dissapeared. I'll bet all my materia he knows and didn't ever tell me!"  
  
Tifa put an arm around Yuffie. "You were probably too young to know."  
  
"No! If I knew who had done it, I would feel better 'cause then I'd hunt them down.   
Since I don't know, I have to find out and it's harder not knowing than actually knowing!"  
  
Tifa hugged Yuffie even closer. "Don't worry. For some reason, I have a feeling that you'll find out when we get everyone back." A loud, obnoxious burst of laughter made them both jump. "Well, sounds like the guys are having fun!"  
  
"Yeah..." Yuffie laughed. "Wanna go crash their little party?"  
  
"Hey! Look, it's Barret!" Tifa pointed.  
  
"Wow! It's 'bout time he got here! Let's go crash!" They climbed down and entered Cid's house again.  
  
"Damn! 'Bout time ya guys got here!" Cid said as they came in.  
  
"Yeah, well, no one really told us!" Barret shot back.  
  
Feeling suddenly hyper, Yuffie ran around everyone and behind Barret, snatching a mastered Kjata. "Hehe!"  
  
"Hey! Give that back, brat!" he shoued, chasing after her.  
  
"If you can catch me!" she replied and 'hid' behind Cloud.  
  
"H-hey!!" he complained, and looked at the charging Barret. Cloud dodged quickly and Barret ran into the wall. Yuffie laughed and ran outside again, with Tifa sighing.  
  
"I thought you were upset!" Tifa said.  
  
Yuffie stuck her tongue out at her, and tossed her the materia. Tifa gulped and threw it at Vincent, who promptly hit it to Cid.  
  
Yuffie climbed back up to the roof and laid down, listening to the people inside scream. She stared at a particuarly bright star she and Ayumi had named. She rolled over onto her side, and closed her eyes, drifting back into her thoughts. 


	8. Chapter 8 (the real one)

The next morning everyone was on the Highwind, along with Reno, heading to the Northern Crater. "Why are we going back there?" Yuffie had whined.  
  
"Maybe we'll find out why the Weapons were brought back," was all Cloud had said and jumped onto the airship. So had everyone else, so now they were all heading back to the large hellhole up north.  
  
She was standing by the engines, puking into them, as usual. Everyone else was up in   
the cockpit. Suddenly a violent wave struck the ship, and they all went tumbling.  
  
"Eeek!" Yuffie shreiked and almost landed in a pile of her own bile. Forgetting her sickness (again) she ran up front and yelled, "The hell was that for!?"  
  
"Something hit us!" Cid snapped. "What the-??!"  
  
The Emerald Weapon burst out of the water, roaring. "Ah.... Who wants to go fight it?" Tifa asked timidly.  
  
"I am," snapped Reno.  
  
"Same. So, it's Reno, me, and who else?" Cloud said.  
  
"I will, I guess. I wanna see what this Weapon's prob is," Yuffie mumbled. Everyone was surprised that she volunteered, but no one disagreed with her. She followed Cloud and Reno numbly up to the deck, feeling odd. Shaking it off, she pulled out her Conformer and stood in a battle stance.  
  
The Emerald Weapon roared again, and instantly casted Aire Tam on them. Cloud used Final Attack with Phoenix, instantly bringing them back to life and injuring the Weapon a bit. "Yuffie! Do you have Knights?"  
  
She checked quickly and said, "Yeah, and Quadra! Ultimate End!" She casted Knights of the Round 4 times in a row, making the Weapon scream at the end of the attacks. It used Emerald Beam on Cloud and Reno casted Neo Bahamut on it. Cloud healed himself and Yuffie casted Knights again.  
  
That was it for the Weapon, and it used Aire Tam again. As Cloud automatically used Phoenix, the Weapon reached out one of it's long claws and scooped up the unconcious Reno.  
  
"Hey! The hell-?!" Cloud yelled after reviving himself and Yuffie.  
  
"What does it want with him!?" she cried.  
  
Emerald Weapon seemed to stare at Yuffie strangely for minute, then turned and splashed into the water, heading south.  
  
"Is it going to Midgar?" Cloud yelled, running back down to the cockpit. "Follow it!"  
  
"Already am," Cid said shortly, steering the Highwind after it.  
  
Yuffie sat down with a Tranquilizer outside on the deck still, thinking. "Vincent, RedXIII, Reeve, Reno, Rude, Elena. What do they have in common? They all have something to do with the Shinra... but something else...." She drew a pretend line on the cold metal floor. "Red was being used in an experiment, Cloud was an ex-Soldier, Vincent, Reno, Rude and Elena were Turks, and Reeve was the head of the Midgar Development thingie. Red has Mako, and Vincent, and Cloud... and the Turks?" She stood up. "Urkk!"  
  
  
Wyona walked up the stairs. "Seryl! Is he alive?"  
  
Seryl looked at her, not very happy. "Barely. We need all of them alive, Wyona. If even one is dead, it will never work."  
  
She said, "I know that. I'm not a baby. They pissed me off."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "It takes a lot to piss you off. What did they do?"  
  
"Knights of the Round, linked with Quadra. Some little girl casted it twice." She stopped. 'That headband and weapon... it was familiar. Why?'  
  
"What's wrong?" Seryl asked. "Why are you so quiet suddenly?"  
  
"Nothing. Cloud Strife's the last one?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where's Odine and Hojo?"  
  
"Odine left for Esther."  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"Got me. I thought we knew everything, but I guess not."  
  
Wyona sighed and changed the subject again. "They all have Mako and Jenova cells?"  
  
Nod. "Enough Jenova to finish what we were made to do."  
  
"No. We were created to protect the Planet, not destroy it, Seryl. As soon as Hojo's defeated, I'm leaving."  
  
"Who says they'll defeat him? He'll want us to fight in his place."  
  
"Wuss."  
  
"What can we do?" Seryl and Wyona watched as a blonde girl stirred and groaned. "We can't go against him yet."  
  
"Yet."  
  
"What about Eric?"  
  
"I guess he's gonna help us, since, in a way, he's our father."  
  
She turned away. "I don't ever want him to be my father. I hate him so much! He always avoids those question we have; about his past...."  
  
"So? He has a right."  
  
"Don't you think it's odd? He did mention something about a Miss Kisaragi, but she's now a member of Avalanche, right?" Seryl stared stonily at one of the people tied to a table, cutting himself from her. Wyona groaned. "I'll be out in Midgar."  
  
"No you won't."  
  
She turned to face him, angry. "Why not?"  
  
He was staring out a small window. "C'mon." Seryl ran to the stairs with Wyona behind him.  
  
"What? Where are we going?"  
  
"The old office." They entered ex-President Shinra's office and looked out the large windows. The Highwind was in the horizen. "Guess we don't need to hunt down Cloud Strife after all," Seryl said, smirking.  
  
"They'll come to us, and we'll help Hojo unleash the Jenova onto the Planet again,"   
Wyona said in a monotonous voice. "Easy enough."  
  
"We will help rule the world."  
  
"Jenova is the Planet's enemy. We are the Planet's anti-body. If we release the Jenova, it will kill us," Wyona realized with a start.  
  
"No, it won't. Hojo will make sure."  
  
"You believe the old bag? Sad."  
  
"Who cares. They're coming. Get ready, you're fighting first."  
  
"No, I don't want to fight them."  
  
"You will. And we'll unleash the Jenova; there's no Ancients left to destroy it."  
  
"Or Meteor." Wyona stared at the approaching airship. She sighed. "Do what you want. Where is Hojo, anyway?"  
  
"Down on the 62nd level. Go warn him they are coming."  
  
Wyona started down the stairs. "Hojo...."  
  
  
I fixed chapter 7, I made a slight typo... and I finally posted this one. I can't wait for this Saturday!! I just love Bethany Beach. Anyway, I'll reeeally try hard to finish this soon. And I was thinking of doing a sequel when I'm done this, but maybe not. Okay... bye-bye  
Aeris 


	9. Chapter 9

Cid steered the Highwind around Midgar. "Where dya think they are?"  
  
Yuffie burst in at that moment and yelled, "Are Turks infused with Mako!?"  
  
Cloud turned and looked at her as if she had just transformed into Sephiroth. "What?? Why is that important??!!"  
  
"Is Reeve infused with Mako!?" she shouted.  
  
Cloud opened his mouth again but Tifa interrupted. "The Shinra building? Is that where we're going?"  
  
"Guess so." Cid squinted. "Hey, is that a young girl right there!?"  
  
"Young girl, blonde, about 5'5," Tifa said, remembering the T.V. report.  
  
"And Reeve's secretary said a girl claiming to be his niece came by right before he   
disappeared. She said the same things!" Barret said.  
  
"And the same girl is standing out there!" Cid said. "Get ready to parachute!"  
  
"Again?" Yuffie whined, forgetting why she had run in.  
  
"No complaining. I want those guys back!" Cloud said firmly. "I'm parachuting. Let's mosey!" He ran out before Cid and Barret could start complaining.  
  
Tifa ran after him promptly, and Yuffie followed. Cid yelled at the learner pilot, "Take control!" and he and Barret followed too.  
  
  
Wyona stared up at the descending airship. "They're coming down."  
  
"You got the professor?" Seryl asked.  
  
"Yeah. He's extracting the Jenova and Mako right now. Seryl, will it kill them?" He didn't reply. "I thought so."  
  
"It doesn't matter. As soon as they land and get up here, we'll get Cloud and finish the rest of them off later."  
  
"If we're even here still."  
  
Seryl turned to her. "I believe you're turning on us."  
  
"I do... not like...."  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"The Jenova... is...."  
  
"Wyona! Seryl! Get ready!" someone yelled from inside. "Hojo's eager for Strife!"  
  
"We'll get him, don't worry, Eric!" she called back. 'Jenova....'  
  
  
Cloud landed softly and immediately unstrapped the parachute from his back. He ran into the old office of the ex-President Shinra, and skidded to a stop with Avalanche right behind him.  
  
The girl stared emotionlessly at them. Farther behind her, a young man was at the stairs, his face also blank.  
  
"What.. are they!?" Tifa exclaimed, staring at their faces. Not only did they have pupiless eyes, they looked no older than 17.  
  
They turned their heads to Cloud, and got into battle stances.  
  
Cloud pulled out his Ultima Weapon, and the others did too, except for Yuffie. "Ayumi!"  
  
Tifa looked at her. "Who?"  
  
Yuffie ran just ahead of Cloud, glaring deeply at the girl. "I'd recognize you anywhere! Ayumi! What-"  
  
The girl shot forward at that instant and slammed a fist deeply into her stomach. Yuffie gasped in shock, and backed away a few steps, falling down to the ground. "A....A....."  
  
The girl straightened up, and stared at Cloud. "All we want now is you."  
  
Some footsteps echoed behind the boy, and he moved away from the stairs. A familiar face and a new one entered the room.  
  
Everyone gasped in shock, and the girl stepped away from Cloud, who said, "Hojo!"  
  
Hojo snickered. "I'm so glad you decided to come back, failure. For once, I needed you to finish an experiment."  
  
"Me? Then where are the others!?" he shouted, hate growing in his eyes.  
  
He laughed, more like a cross between a hiss and a growl. "I needed them also."  
  
The new guy stepped forward. "They also have Jenova cells in them. We need all the Jenova cells we can get that exist in people. Since Wyona here," he jerked a thumb at the girl, "destroyed the head in the old Mt. Nibel Reactor, we needed the Turks too. And that old Shinra executive, ex-Soldier Reeve."  
  
"The hell is that supposed to mean!?" Cid yelled.  
  
He looked at Tifa. "Hey Teef. Been a long time, hasn't it?" He then looked at Yuffie, who was now climbing up. "Yuffie! You've certainly grown up in such a short amount of time."  
  
Yuffie glared up at him. "Eric! Ayumi.... What have you done to her, you bastard!!?"  
  
Eric grinned and tossed his head. Wyona, or Ayumi, turned to him. "What is she talking about?"  
  
"Nothing. Don't mind the silly little girl, Wyona. You and Seryl concentrate on getting Strife."  
  
She nodded. Without warning, Wyona and Seryl appeared in front of Cloud, and thrust out their fists. He let out a strangled gasp as they connected with his abdomen. He stuck out his sword, managing to give Wyona a small cut on her cheekbone. She frowned coldly and lifted up her other arm, slamming it into his jaw.  
  
"Ayumi, stop!" Yuffie suddenly cried, and jumped up behind her. She wrapped her arms around Wyona, pinning her arms tightly to her sides. Wyona ducked, easily broke free, and tossed Yuffie over her back. "Ack!" She hit the floor and stood up immediately, but shakily.  
  
Seryl grabbed out, and took ahold of Cloud's throat, almost instantly crushing his windpipe. Wyona said, "Remember, he has to be alive!" and he loosened his grip a bit.  
  
Barret aimed his gun arm at Seryl, and fired. Seryl casted Barrier on himself, and countered with Bahamut on the entire gang. Yuffie, at the other end of the room, managed to avoid it, and saw him drag Cloud down the stairs. "Get back here! Eric! Ayumi!!" She gave chase.  
  
  
Now it's getting a bit more interesting..... I have a cold, even on my vacation I had one -_-; I also bought a hermit crab... heheh. Please r/r, of course!  
Aeris 


	10. Chapter 10

Seryl dragged Cloud down the stairs, across the room, and down the stairs to the second level of Hojo's lab. There, the rest of the captured Avalanche were half-concious. He threw Cloud down on the ground and Wyona injected a liquid into him.  
  
"Yumi!" They looked up. Yuffie stood in the doorway. "What are you doing! Why do you need the Jenova cells?"  
  
She stood up. "Why do you keep calling me Ayumi? My name is Wyona."  
  
"No, not really." Eric's voice drifted from some shadows.  
  
She turned to the direction of his voice. "What? I'm not Ayumi!" Seryl suddenly collapsed. "Seryl!"  
  
Eric stepped out, holding a small controller. "There now. No more interruptions. Just you, me, and Miss Kisaragi."  
  
"Eric! What are you up to now?" Yuffie demanded.  
  
He hit another button, and the door form the stairs closed. "There. Now, you're probably wondering what's going on with me, Yumi, Seryl, and Hojo." He walked over to the girls. "Fourteen years ago, Sephiroth and the Soldier army came to Wutai. I was a Soldier too, and I was torn between my hometown and my occupation. Then, a week before they arrived Ayumi said she was going to fight against Sephiroth. I forbade her and told her to hide in Da Chao with little Yuffie. But, of course, she didn't listen, the stupid girl."  
  
  
Ayumi ran to Eric, who was on the sidelines of the battle with other wounded people. "Where's Yuffie!?" she cried.  
  
"I thought you had her."  
  
A motion caught her eye, and she gasped. "Yuffie! She's climbing Da Chao!"  
  
Eric squinted. "And Sephiroth's right behind her!"  
  
She glanced at Eric, then grabbed his large sword. "I'm not letting that bastard get her," Ayumi declared, and started to the mountain.  
  
"Ayumi! Don't! You'll die!" he called after her. But she didn't even pause for a second. She ran up the mountain, panting by the time she had reached the large stone hand where little Yuffie was balancing, with Sephiroth right behind her.  
  
"You're the daughter of Godo, so I'm afraid I must kill you," he was saying coldly.  
  
Yuffie whimpered. Ayumi shreiked, "Get away from her!" She lunged at him, gripping Eric's sword. Sephiroth dodged, and glared at her as if she was a small bug.  
  
"You'll regret that," he said smoothly.  
  
Ayumi hoisted Yuffie up into her arms, turned around and said softly, "Yuffie-Pie, please do me a favor. Go back to you father's dojo, and I'll meet you there soon. Okay?"  
  
She played with her sleeves, and said, "Promise?"  
  
"I promise," Ayumi replied, smiling. Yuffie nodded, and ran away. Ayumi turned back to Sephiroth. "Now, I'm gonna do what you've done to me."  
  
"Really? What have I done; did I kill your family?"  
  
"It's the Shinra's fault! Because of you, my brother had to join Soldier!"  
  
"I don't really care." Sephiroth ran to Ayumi, and nearly sliced her in half with his Masamune. She dodged, and casted Leviathan. It managed to knock his life down a bit, but not much.  
  
Eric watched from the ground, praying that Ayumi wouldn't die. He heard the click of a gun, and turned around. A strange man was behind him, pointing a gun at his head. "What..?"  
  
"I'll let you live if you help me with an experiment," the man rasped.  
  
"Uhm.... what?"  
  
"Make sure my son survives."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Sephiroth...."  
  
Eric stumbled back a few steps in surprise. "He's your....!"  
  
"I need you do something for me to make sure he lives...."  
  
Ayumi winced as Sephiroth slashed her arm, making blood flow freely. She felt her limit gauge hit her maximum, and she used Doom of the Living.   
  
Sephiroth leaned down weakly. "How... how could a mere child defeat me!? No!!"  
  
Ayumi raised her Conformer, getting ready to deliver the final blow to end Wutai's suffering and weaken Shinra's reign. A gunshot made her freeze, and slowly turn her head around. Eric was standing at the end of the arm, aiming a gun at her. "Eric!? What... are you with Shinra or Wutai!? Make up your mind!"  
  
"I'm sorry Ayumi. But I have to.... if I want to live." He aimed the gun again, straight at her.  
  
"You'll... sacrifice me for your own life?!" She turned her back to Sephiroth. "But Eric! What about Yuffie!?"  
  
"You'll've died by a gunshot from an unknown source. But don't worry, you'll be fine soon." Eric pulled back the trigger. "I'm sorry, Yumi." He fired.  
  
  
"After that I took you're body back to Hojo, who was doing a joint project with Odine. I turned your weapon over to the Shinra, and, fourteen years later, Yuffie got it," Eric finished.  
  
"You lied to me. You lied to Wutai!" Yuffie screeched.  
  
Wyona frowned. "So. Then... I'm your sister?" He nodded. "What happened to Ayumi's body?"  
  
"Hojo used it to house a Weapon, Emerald Weapon, you. But in the process you had, well, degraded back to a baby. Now, you're 15 years old, and know the truth."  
  
Yuffie gasped. "So, Yumi is Emerald Weapon!? And Seryl's Sapphire Weapon!"  
  
Nod. "I practically raised them. I'm more like a father than a brother."  
  
"You wish."  
  
"I am in control of you, Wyona. I can make you do whatever I want you to do."  
  
"Good for you," Wyona replied sarcastically. She raised a finger, and the control burst. Seryl stood up, shaking his head.  
  
Hojo entered the room at that moment from a narrow hall. "Now, after that lovely tale, it's time to ressurect the Jenova."  
  
  
Wowee, 2 chapters in 1 day! I don't feel so sick anymore.... ^.^ Well, this story's just about over. A possible sequel's in the works, but I don't think I'll continue it. Anyway.... bye. 


	11. Chapter 11

Wyona glared at Hojo. "No... I won't let you!" She swung a punch at Hojo.  
  
He dodged, pulled out a new controller and hit a button. She opened her eyes and mouth, but no sound came out as she fell to the ground, unconcious.  
  
Yuffie stared in shock. "Yumi!!"  
  
The rest of Avalanche barrelled up to them at that moment. Cid glared at Hojo. "The hell-? I thought we @#$%^&* killed you!"  
  
He smiled thinly. "You thought wrong."  
  
Seryl leaned down to Wyona. "You bastard." He said it through gritted teeth. "We trusted you... and now..."  
  
"You'll die once I unleash the Jenova," Hojo sneered. "What a pity. You were both so promising too... just like Sephiroth was." He pushed the button again, and Seryl collapsed too.   
Then he grabbed Cloud and disappeared into thin air.  
  
Tifa gasped. "Hojo... what does he want with Cloud?"  
  
Yuffie ran to the Weapons. "Yumi! Ayumi! Wake up!!"  
  
Wyona moaned, and opened her eyes so they were narrow green slits. "Hojo's... downstairs...." she murmured. "He's... going to extract the Jenova... and Mako... to resurrect.. the Jenova...." She closed her eyes.  
  
"Resurrect that alien @#$%^&*%!?" Barret cursed.  
  
"That'd explain why only certain people were kidnapped! C'mon! We have to save   
Cloud and the others!" Tifa cried. She, Barret and Cid ran to the stairs. Yuffie lingered behind, staring at Seryl and Ayumi's motionless bodies.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, Miss Kisaragi? Don't you want revenge for my sister's murder mystery?" Eric sneered, appearing in front of the stairs, blocking her way up.  
  
"Eric... you're sick," she hissed through clenched teeth. She may had only been 2, almost 3 years old, but she could remember the pain when she had heard about Ayumi's death. "You made Ayumi break her promise... now you'll pay!" Yuffie flung the Conformer at his neck; he dodged and came towards her.  
  
"Leviathan!" he casted, and Yuffie got hit by what felt like an angry river.  
  
"Screw you! Knights of the Round!" she casted. Eric was only a normal human, so the max his HP could be was 9,999. Right?  
  
Eric was barely standing after King Arthur finished his attack. "Yuffie.. I stopped Ayumi. That's all I did. If I hadn't, she would've killed Sephiroth... and eventually Shinra would've fallen without him...."  
  
"Exactly! It's all you fault this happened! If you'd let Ayumi kill Sephiroth, then Aeris would still be alive! Nibelheim would've never been burned down! Wutai would still be proud! And more importantly, Ayumi would still be alive!" Yuffie let loose a torrent of lightning, and Eric screamed. "I hate you!!"  
  
Yuffie breathed hard. Eric's charred, motionless body layed in front of the stairs. She carefully stepped over him, and went down to join her friends, praying that Ayumi would be alright for now.  
  
She saw Tifa, Cid and Barret standing across from Hojo, who was holding a needle, cackling. Then she noticed the missing members of Avalanche and the Turks in Mako-filled tubes along the opposite wall. And the Jenova head, in another Mako tube, staring into nothingness.  
  
"Grossness," she whispered.  
  
Hojo cackled loudly. "Say good-bye to your friends... they won't be able to live without the Mako and Jenova cells!" He thrust the needle into Cloud, who groaned, and some strange goo started flowing out of him.  
  
Tifa snarled. "You son-of-a-bitch!"  
  
"I think I'll let the Weapons play with you a bit in their human forms.... Wyona! Seryl! Give these measly, filthy humans what they deserve!!"  
  
Wyona and Seryl appeared in the front of them suddenly. Her eyes were a pale white-green, and his were pale silver. Tifa, Cid and Barret got into fighting positons.  
  
"Yuffie," Tifa hissed, "go and try to get Cloud and the others out. We'll hold off the Weapons, but we won't be able to do it alone."  
  
"Right," she said, and ran up to Cloud.  
  
Hojo blocked her way. "Going somewhere?"  
  
"Yeah. Up yer ass and 'round the corner!" Hojo blinked. Yuffie's limit reached it's max. "All Creation!" she shouted, and attacked him with a beam of energy.  
  
Hojo frowned, and without saying a word injected some Jenova cells into himself.  
  
"Not this time!" Yuffie cried. Cloud was looker even weaker. "Typoon!" As the small summon monster from the frog forest attacked Hojo, she went around and jerked the needle out of Cloud. He groaned and looked up at her.  
  
"Yu.. Yuffie?"  
  
She turned around, not answering him. Typoon finished, and Hojo glared at her. "Not very useful, compared to my new powers!" A tentacle tore through his coat, and slapped Yuffie down. She managed to get back up; it did 3,000 to her.  
  
"Bahamut!" she casted and turned back to Cloud. The summons were draining her power, but keeping Hojo busy.  
  
"Cure3," Cloud casted suddenly, weakly gripping his Ultima Weapon.  
  
"Thanks Cloud. Go free the others, quick!"  
  
"No!!" The Hojo-Jenova creature growled, and flicked a tentacle as Bahamut finished his attack. With a shudder, wires in the Mako tubes attached themselves to the person that was inside.  
  
"Shit!" Cloud mumbled, and headed for the nearest one.  
  
Hojo raised a tentacle, and aimed it to go straight through Cloud. Yuffie casted, "Bahamut ZERO!" As this monster kept him busy, Cloud broke into Vincent's chamber and Yuffie did the same to Reeve's.  
  
Tifa let out a cry at that moment, startling them. The Weapons were standing over them, victorious, and about to deliver the final blow.  
  
"Sleepel!" Cloud casted. The behind attacked worked, and the Weapons fell down in a deep slumber.  
  
Hojo slapped Yuffie with another tentacle, which she barely managed to survive. "Alright dick-head, you asked for it! Knights of the Round!" she casted again.  
  
Cloud tore the wires off of Vincent, and took him out of the chamber, laying him carefully on the ground. "Cure3," he said again to Yuffie and started on Elena. Yuffie took out Reeve, and went to work on smashing open RedXIII's tube and pulling him out.  
  
"Gawd, this feline needs a diet!"  
  
Cloud smiled thinly. Yuffie noticed Tifa, Barret, and Cid walking slowly to the tubes, obviously in great pain, but still willing to help their friends out. "Regen-All!" she casted on them, and they quickly started to heal. They all started on smashing the tubes open, but Yuffie sensed the Knights leave and she turned back to Hojo.  
  
"Mime!" a new voice croaked, and they appeared again. Hojo let out a howl. Vincent lowered his arm, exhausted after being stranded in the Mako tubes and the wires trying to suck out his life.  
  
"Thanks, Vinnie! I owe ya one!" Yuffie said. A noise made her turn around and stare in fear. Wyona and Seryl were awake, with the same look in their eyes, that they were being controlled by Hojo. And they were staring straight at Yuffie.  
  
  
  
Longer than my other chapters, ne? I felt like working on the sequel for the past few weeks, so... I did. I finished it, so as soon as I'm done this I'll add in a few bonus chapters, then the sequel. Thanx for the few reviews, I really want more, but as long as some people do read and appreciate this, I'll continue writing. ^.^ Laterz  
Aeris  
P.S. In case if it isn't very obvious, I totally suck at battle scenes.... . (not constupated!) 


	12. Chapter 12

"Wyona... stop... don't attack us," Yuffie whispered.  
  
The last knight left Hojo, who cackled a bloody, evil cackle. "They... can't hear you," he rasped, obviously dying. "They're under my control...."  
  
"Neo-Bahamut!" Yuffie casted on him, angry.   
  
Seryl jumped her as Tifa cried, "Yuffie, behind you!"  
  
Seryl slammed Yuffie down, and Wyona casted Bolt3 on her. Yuffie squealed, the previous 2 battles were taking a toll on her.  
  
"Sleepel..!" she croaked out, and Seryl fell asleep. "Eh? Looks like Sleep is your weakness!" she cried happily.  
  
Wyona stood very still, and got into a Wutai-an battle stance. Yuffie stared, and did the same thing. Wyona lunged at Yuffie, trying to punch her jaw. Yuffie dodged, and lifted up her foot. Wyona caught it with her own, and knocked her backwards. She lifted up her own leg, and slammed her heel onto the ground where Yuffie was. Yuffie rolled away and did a push-up, kicking Wyona in her neck. It would knock any normal person out instantly, but instead she just fell back a few steps. Yuffie got up and pulled out her Conformer, digging it into Wyona's side. She stared disbelievingly at the weapon in her side. Green Mako blood came gushing out of her wound.  
  
Wyona stared up at Yuffie, and Yuffie gasped. Wyona's eyes seemed to hold a pleading message: Please, stop me. Stop me from being Hojo's toy... Then she said, "Aire Tam."  
  
It took away 8,888 of Yuffie's life, and she gasped at the sudden pain. She used an X-Potion, and casted Doom of the Living.  
  
Meanwhile, Cid walked over to where Hojo used to be. A small controller was lying on the ground. "Eh...?"  
  
"Cid!" Yuffie cried, fending off Wyona. "That's the Weapon's controller! Break it, quick!"  
  
Seryl snuck up behind her, and punched her at the base of her skull. Yuffie gasped, and blacked out long enough for Wyona and Seryl to beat her senseless to the ground. They were about to deliver the final blow. Yuffie closed her eyes, they were both ready to punch her face and kill her....  
  
She opened her eyes. Their fists were a centimeter away, but now the color was back into their eyes. They blinked, and stepped away from Yuffie. They looked around, then noticed Avalanche.  
  
Wyona maintained a solemn expression. "Where's Hojo? And Jenova?"  
  
"Dead. And now you are too!" Cloud said angrily.  
  
Seryl also kept his solemn expression. "You... defeated them?" He looked over at the Jenova head, and his silver eyes sparkled. The container shattered, and the head blew up. "We are sorry for the trouble we have caused."  
  
Wyona butted in. "Most of the time we were being controlled by Hojo. When we are, we can't remember anything."  
  
"Excuses, but not damn good enough," Barret said. He readied his gun-arm.  
  
Suddenly alarms started going off, and Wyona and Seryl ran to the computers along the wall. Wyona gasped. "Hojo! You mother-@#&$%$!!"  
  
Yuffie's eyes widened. "What...?"  
  
Seryl looked over at Avalanche. "Get out! Hojo's locked the system.. we can't...."  
  
Cloud sheathed his sword and walked up to him. "What's going on?"  
  
"Hojo did something to the plates. He's locked in some codes. The entire city of Midgar is going to fall in 1 minute, 47 seconds," he said emotionlessly, staring straight back at Cloud.  
  
"The.. entire city of Midgar!?" Reeve groaned, struggling to stand. "No.... my city...."  
  
"It's like when Sector 7 fell, only a lot bigger," Wyona said dryly.  
  
"Guys! Get yer lazy asses up here!" Cid barked into his PHS.  
  
The ground began to shake. Yuffie looked at Wyona. "Ayumi... you have to come with me! You have to survive this too!"  
  
Wyona stared at her, then said, "I'm not going anywhere without my brother."  
  
"Of course! Hurry, the Highwind's almost here!"  
  
Wyona started to follow, but held back, waiting for Seryl. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"We won't be welcome in the Highwind, let alone the rest of the world," he said slowly.  
  
"Let's find that out later, we have to go! Remember? We promised ourselves that one day we would leave here, and go to Costa del Sol or someplace. C'mon Seryl, we have to go now!"  
  
He looked at her, and nodded. They followed after Avalanche and the Turks, who were quickly climbing onto the Highwind.  
  
"We can't just abandon Midgar! There's thousands of people here!" Reeve was shouting.  
  
Elena looked at Reno and Rude. "Now what...? We've been living here. Where are we going to go!?"  
  
Reno frowned. "You're a Turk, Elena. Act stronger."  
  
Rude said, "....."  
  
A loud crashing noise caught their attention. Everyone looked. Wyona and Seryl were the only ones not on the airship yet, but they stopped and stared in shock also. The first plate was rumbling loose. It disconnected, and it vanished. The next plate fell too. And the next. The one next to the Shinra building fell. Then the plate underneath Wyona and Seryl vibrated violently, and started to go down.  
  
"Ayumi!!" Yuffie shrieked. Wyona and Seryl jumped from the falling building, and grabbed the side of the Highwind. They quickly crawled up, and looked out at Midgar. The sixth plate fell, then a pause, then the eigth.  
  
"All those poor people...." Tifa whispered.  
  
Wyona sat down, leaning her back on the rail. So did Seryl. They looked at Cloud, who looked back. The Weapons said in unison, "Well, now what are you going to do with us?"  
  
  
  
I love this chapter.... Midgar fell! Bwhahahahahaaa..... *coughhackcough* Still sick... after 12 days!! Arrghh. Well, an epilogue is next... saying what happens to the Weapons. Then the sequel(s)! Good night... I think. *looks at clock, which says 1:37.... A.M.* I am truly a night owl..... ^.^  
Sorta-Sleepy-Aeris 


	13. Epilogue *sniffsniff*

Wyona stared out over Wutai. Da Chao was so peaceful... no wonder Yuffie liked it. After being dropped off by Avalanche, Yuffie had taken her to her 'parents', Mr. and Mrs. Trisa. She had been renamed permanently as Ayumi Trisa, and Seryl was living with Yuffie in her pagoda. The old people claiming to be her parents had cried when they first saw Wyona. She felt strange after that. Other people crying... how weak.  
  
"Ayumi!"  
  
She looked down. Yuffie was standing at the base of the mountain. Ayumi stood and jumped down the several hundred feet. "Yes?"  
  
Yuffie paled a bit, then said, "Seryl wants to talk to you about something. He's in the top floor of the pagoda."  
  
She walked immediately there without another word. After climbing the steps, she saw Seryl looking out the window. "What do you want Seryl?"  
  
He smiled thinly. "I just found something out. I think you'll like it."  
  
She frowned. "Uh-oh. What?"  
  
He held up some papers. "Seems Hojo wasn't the only scientist who created us. Odine helped also."  
  
"Duh. I thought I'd like this." She folded her arms.  
  
"You will. Well, there's a third scientist involved. His name was Gero."  
  
"Gero. Where is he?"  
  
"Shinra made a breakthrough discovery years back. They found out how to travel between dimensions," Seryl continued. "It was top secret, and only Hojo and the President himself had access to the machines. Then Hojo created us, and put the machine into our heads. Do you get it? We can travel through parallel worlds at will!"  
  
Seryl showed excitement. Ayumi raised a skeptical eyebrow. "And?"  
  
"We can find out which worlds Gero and Odine are from, and get our revenge on them!"  
  
Ayumi smiled thinly. "Alright. And maybe find a world where we can live as normal people."  
  
"Exactly. After killing them, of course." The 2 had grown up together, and had ESP links with each other. They could read each other's minds at will, and it often came in handy. "When do you want to go?"  
  
"First off, where are we going?"  
  
"Gero's first. I don't remember him, but I feel like eliminating him first."  
  
"How do we get there?"  
  
"By thinking of the coordinates, and using our powers."  
  
"Sounds simple, I guess. I'll go tell Yuffie."  
  
Yuffie was practicing her martial art moves on a dummy on the first floor of the pagoda when Ayumi and Seryl came down. "Yumi! What's wrong?"  
  
Ayumi explained what Seryl had said. Yuffie looked hurt. "You're... leaving? For good? Again!?"  
  
Ayumi leaned over, and hugged Yuffie tighly. "No. We'll be back. I promise, Yuffie-Pie."  
  
Yuffie almost melted. "Good-bye, Ayumi." She looked over at Seryl. "You'd better take good care of her, or else!"  
  
Seryl waved his arm. Ayumi took one last look at Yuffie and said, "Tell my... parents I said good-bye... maybe when I come back I'll be more human."  
  
"Yumi... Seryl... don't go yet...." Yuffie followed them outside.  
  
"We'll be back. Don't worry," Ayumi replied. "When we come back, we'll be stronger, and able to protect the Planet."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Seryl sighed impatiently. "We are Weapons. Our mission is to protect the Planet at all costs. Protect this Planet. No others. If there is ever a threat again, we will sense it and come straight back."  
  
Yuffie leaned up, and hugged him, then Ayumi. "Better get your asses back here if we need your help!" she said, smiling. But her eyes shimmered.  
  
"Good-bye for now Yuffie." Ayumi turned to Seryl, and they closed their eyes. You sure this'll work? she asked him.  
  
Dunno. Guess we'll find out. And now, Dr. Gero's world. He gripped her hand, and they vanished.  
  
  
Aww, how sweet. Now they know they aren't brother and sister, so maybe they'll have a relationship.... LOL! Well, I did the previous 2 chapters last night from midnight to 2 A.M., and about 11 hours later, I finish the epilogue. *goes back to a crazy chatroom* Haha, Zell. I curse you: not able to eat hot dogs again!!! Haahahahaaaaa! (true, actually) Well, next time, they'll be in the DBZ world, acting like the Androids..... and everyone seems to fall in love with them! Maybe......  
Aeris 


End file.
